


Lemon

by praiafrost



Category: EXO
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 心疼嘟嘟, 特工夫夫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 很久以前寫得幼稚文筆





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“啪嚓”寂靜無聲的空間，兩派人馬涇渭分明地各站一邊，舉著手槍指著對方，正是劍拔弩張的情況，一陣窸窸窣窣的聲響引得所有槍口瞬間轉向。

黑色皮質夾克、滿是破口的牛仔褲、一頭醒目的銀髮，標準街頭混混打扮的他正慢條斯理地撕開一條巧克力棒的包裝，放進嘴裡，抬頭一看，眼前正對著幾十個黑洞洞的槍口，他睜大眼睛，歪頭笑了。

“伙計，你不能要求一個沒吃早餐的人不補充熱量吧？”

“等等，你是誰？我之前沒見過你！”臉色蒼白，舉著槍的手在顫抖的某毒蟲大聲問著。

“嗯…你可以叫我惹眼、還是熱焰？隨便啦。”

男人笑咪咪地說道，抬手敲了下耳朵，“時間到了沒？”

“你說什麼？”

男人右手一抬，開槍，“我不是在跟你說話。”

幾秒鐘的時間裡房間大半的人都吃了子彈，朴灿烈從小腿邊的綁帶掏出第二把槍，幾聲槍響後一切都安靜了下來。

他踹開地板上的屍體，甩甩手，將兩把槍塞回去，徑自走到從始至終被忽略的人質那兒。

“D，說真的，如果不弄這些角色扮演，”朴灿烈嫌棄地扯掉脖子上的骷髏頭項鍊“昨天晚上我就能把目標搞出來。”

“你是說照著你說的直接殺進這個有雙層警戒的大樓，除掉將近五十人的守衛，穿越佈滿毒蟲的樓層，在到目標在的房間？”

坐在大樓外一輛轎車裡的D，一邊說著話，一邊注意外頭情況。

“沒錯，”朴灿烈徒手撕開人質手上纏的膠帶，忽略他吃痛的大吼大叫，一把拉開頭套，“還有，你是不是把我說的話都背起來 了？”

“閉嘴。”都暻秀的臉突然紅了。

“Okok ,讓我們來看看小可愛能說出什麼有用的訊息。”

朴灿烈從懷裡拿出一張皺掉的照片，試著攤平它，放到對方眼前，“見過這個男人嗎？”

“沒有。”他瞇起眼定睛看了。

“哦～”朴灿烈托腮狀似思考地沉吟，“那就奇怪了，前兩天我還看到你們倆在中央公園喝咖啡呢。”

男人的臉僵住了，“你一定是認錯人了。”

朴灿烈拿出另一張照片，晃了晃，“那這個傢伙，就是你的雙胞胎弟弟咯？”

重重的一拳打出，“少給老子耍花招，James Handson 給了你什麼？你放到哪兒了？”

“我我我什麼都不知道！”男人防衛性地擋住臉，“James只給了我一個U盤，其他什麼都沒說！”

“U盤在哪？”朴灿烈用桌腳磨掉腳底的口香糖，單手拎起對方，往門外走。

“…我家廚房的微波爐裡。”

朴灿烈挑眉，“不錯嘛。”走出大樓前，朴灿烈放下男人，拿出手槍，扣下扳機，碰＿

“目標清除，任務完成。”朴灿烈心情大好地吹著口哨，正想著一會兒要再去買點巧克力棒，耳朵一動，回身開了一槍。

消失的James Handson 自己送上門，男人躺在地上抽搐，朴灿烈一腳踩在他的傷口上，聽著他的哀號，“來救你的相好啊？”

“你、你殺了他……”

“是又怎樣，他可是一點不猶豫就供出你呢。”

“呵呵……”男人很快沒了呼吸。

朴灿烈蹲下身，確認他沒了脈搏後，離開現場。他皺著眉，一石二鳥地完成兩個任務卻沒有應有的興奮，他揉揉胸膛心臟的位置，空蕩蕩的，沒有感覺，什麼都沒有，只是一片虛無。

“灿烈？”都暻秀打破了沉默，“你沒事吧？”

“灿烈？”

“啊？我？當然，我能有什麼事啊。”朴灿烈揉揉鼻子“下一個任務是什麼？”

“嗯，Boss叫我們回總部一趟。”

通往總部的車子上，朴灿烈在後座脫掉偽裝的衣物，蒼白的上身有無數道疤痕，猙獰地橫亙在線條優美的身體，像是藝術品上的瑕疵，令人惋惜。

一邊換上都暻秀準備好的西裝，問道，“老頭又要幹嘛了？我們這幾次的任務都非常完美啊。”

都暻秀嘆息地說道，“反正不會是升職。”

“另外，我可不保證你再在保羅面前叫他老頭，我們不會被分配到某個沒有賣巧克力棒的地方。”

朴灿烈聞言，護食地吞下嘴裡的高熱量垃圾食品，“他不能剝奪我唯一的愛好！”

白眼都暻秀上線


	2. Chapter 2

“任務完成地不錯啊。”保羅坐在辦公椅上，兩手交叉撐著下巴。

“省掉不必要的寒暄吧。”朴灿烈把玩著小刀，斜倚著沙發，“有話快說。”

“讓我來給你們介紹一下……鐘仁！”保羅高聲喊了一個名字，隨即一個高瘦的身影走進門，黑色的長風衣，幾乎像是特工制服的黑西裝，服服貼貼地穿在他身上，偏黑的膚色襯著冷峻的眉宇，蠻舒服的長相。

都暻秀詢問地說，“這位是？”

“你們今後的搭檔，金鐘仁。”

朴灿烈嗤笑，掃了一眼來人，說道，“我可不奶孩子，老頭。找別人訓練這菜鳥吧。”  
保羅笑咪咪地看著他，“暻秀跟鐘仁可以先出去了。”

等到室內只剩下他們兩人，朴灿烈依舊吊兒郎當地站在保羅面前，“老頭，想給我潛規則啊？”

“朴灿烈，你知道當初我們為什麼讓你回來嗎？”保羅還是一臉無害，笑得沒有攻擊性。

“因為我想，也許你病態的性格有助於這項工作，因為你沒什麼感情，你不會有無謂的憐憫。”

“但是你最近的作為讓我、讓上面的，很不滿意。”保羅慢吞吞地摸著下巴。

“所以，你要不好好和金鐘仁搭檔，要不就等著被踢出去。自己選吧。”

朴灿烈握緊拳頭，忽然笑出聲，向前幾步，小刀穩穩地扎入牆壁，只差幾寸就扎到對方，他耳語般地小聲說道，“想知道為什麼我回來嗎？”

“因為我老子。”朴灿烈嘴角勾起一絲弧度，“你真以為這是什麼香餑餑？”

“需要這種「病態」性格做事的人是你不是我。”

朴灿烈抽出小刀放回腰間，挺直腰桿，在門口停了下來，“任務接受。”

朴灿烈“匡”地一聲關上車門，沒想到一屁股坐上某人的大腿，他重心不穩地倒向後方，隨即反應迅速地彈起來，金鐘仁正要提醒他。

“碰咚”朴灿烈的頭狠狠地撞上車頂，也不管是不是坐在誰腿上了，他抱住頭倒抽一口涼氣。

“誰讓你坐這兒了？”朴灿烈緩過神後立刻瞪了對方一眼，“滾去後面。”

金鐘仁無所謂地聳肩，握住身上那人的腋下將他抱起來，讓自己大腿得空，隨即開車門到後座。

看朴灿烈一臉不爽，都暻秀連忙出聲，“這是下一個目標的資料。”

朴灿烈接過資料夾，仔細看了一會兒，“國會議員，叛國罪…”

“這傢伙平時出門就有將近十個保鑣，看起來就像做了壞事，心虛。”

都暻秀贊同地點頭，把資料從對方懷裡抽出來，扔給金鐘仁，換來朴灿烈白眼一枚。

“最好的動手時間是晚上九點保鑣輪替，那時整棟建築物只有二十個左右的保鑣。”

“我幫你們倆弄了新身份，明天就能上班。”

“哦？”沒有得到回應的都暻秀瞟了一眼後視鏡。

明明滅滅的燈光透過車窗照在金鐘仁臉上，初見時和順的眉眼如劍般凌厲，陰鬱的面容若有所思地想著什麼。

往右邊一看，朴灿烈不知何時闔眼睡著了，都暻秀無奈地嘆氣，明明是警戒心很重的人，卻總是在自己面前毫無防備，想到這兒，都暻秀嘴角彎起一絲弧度，被信任的欣喜還未好好回味，只見朴灿烈的皺著眉頭，手心緊緊地攢著衣料，斗大的汗珠從額角滑落。

“灿烈？快醒醒。”都暻秀怕他是被魘著了，輕聲叫喚。

朴灿烈很快醒來，繃直了身體，平時渾圓的大眼瞪得極致顯得格外可怖，條件反射地拿出槍，指著都暻秀的眉心。

“…灿烈？是我啊…”都暻秀嚇得一踩剎車，高舉雙手，動也不動，他是知道朴灿烈之前有過被嚴刑拷問的經歷，是休息很久後才重新歸隊，但他們搭檔以來從沒有不對勁的情況。

朴灿烈穩穩指著目標，但雙手不停顫抖地幾乎要握不住槍，失去焦距的雙眼裡瞳孔小幅度收縮著。

他冒著冷汗的手指緩緩地移向扳機，冰涼的手忽然覆上溫暖的熱度，“朴灿烈，看著我。”

“沒事了，你早就不在那兒了，你現在很安全。”

“朴灿烈？你聽見了嗎？”

金鐘仁緊緊地握住他的雙手，強迫朴灿烈看著自己，顫抖的眼睫像是撲翅的蝴蝶，脆弱地不堪一擊，朴灿烈鬆開早已僵硬的手指，任由手槍掉落。

一旁的都暻秀趕緊撿起收好，沒想到金鐘仁忽然猛擊朴灿烈的後頸，讓他軟倒在自己身上。

“你！”

“別誤會，他現在像定時炸彈，不知道什麼時候又引爆了，睡一會兒總是好的。”

金鐘仁扛麻袋似地把朴灿烈抱起來，放到後座，自己走回副駕駛座坐好，突然想到什麼，脫下西裝外套扔到那人身上，轉頭回來看著呆愣的都暻秀，疑惑地說，“開車啊。”

“啊…哦哦。”剛才發生的事也讓見多識廣的特工都回不過神來，他小心地開著車，偷瞄了一眼金鐘仁。

總覺得這個新搭檔不是普通人呢，雖然像是粗暴的舉動，但從他小心翼翼地接觸灿烈的動作就看得出來，他…對灿烈有著別樣的關心。


	3. Chapter 3

2  
“喂，新來的！”

倚在柱子上的朴灿烈摸著雕紋，不快地回想昨晚被打昏前的細節，但破碎的記憶像是壞掉的錄影帶，完全接不上。

“朴灿烈。”被叫喚的人不耐地轉頭，卻看到此時最不想見到的臉，索性閉嘴不言。

“他在叫我們。”金鐘仁淡淡地指了遠處暴跳的某保鑣，“走吧？”

朴灿烈沒好氣地瞪他一眼，邁開步子走了，“沒禮貌的菜鳥。”

“你們倆怎麼回事啊？新來的要主動去買咖啡犒賞前輩，這不是規矩嗎？”

某保鑣瞥了朴灿烈一眼，“哎不是我說，就你這細胳膊細腿的，怎麼做這工作？到時恐怖份子沒抓著反倒折個腿。”

“真不知道頭兒在想什麼。”

朴灿烈差點沒一槍崩了這不長眼的，老子一身腱子肉，你這光長肥肉沒長腦子的蠢豬！

金鐘仁好笑地看著朴灿烈一系列的心裡活動，清清喉嚨，“這就去買。”

“這些是您的咖啡，拿好了。”

金鐘仁接過沉甸甸的袋子，走在前面的朴灿烈慢悠悠地打開一杯拿鐵，大步大步地走也不顧後頭的金鐘仁。

“朴灿烈！”朴灿烈沒停下來，反而加快腳步往前走，笑話，菜鳥這麼囂張，不壓壓他的氣焰怎麼行。

金鐘仁見狀也不惱，小跑著向前，抓著對方的肩膀，朴灿烈正要發作，手還沒舉起來就被唇上的觸感驚得僵在那兒。

嘴邊沾著的奶漬被乾燥的手指抹去，正要離開的手指若有若無地輕壓唇瓣，朴灿烈眨巴著眼，感覺被觸碰的地方燙的驚人。

金鐘仁微微揚起笑容，還沒細細欣賞自己的傑作，就被突如其來的一拳揍得彎下腰，他連忙直起身擋住朴灿烈盛怒之下的第二拳，忽地被一腳踹中膝蓋，腿一軟，勉強半跪在地上。

“死黑皮！敢非禮我？”朴灿烈撲上去要狠揍一頓，耳邊傳來一聲尖叫，咖啡店裡的客人都一臉驚恐的看著，還有人試圖報警。

朴灿烈猛地收回拳頭，心裡默念十遍任務重要，才假笑著扶起金鐘仁，轉身離開現場。

“完全沒變啊…朴灿烈。”金鐘仁摸著生疼的肚子，默默想著。

五年前，金鐘仁還是某個學校的大學生，一天，某個犯罪組織被追擊得窮途末路時，到了金鐘仁所在的學校放了炸彈，打算來場轟轟烈烈的同歸於盡，而朴灿烈正是當時的特工，他用最快的速度拆彈，並且和其他特工連手端了整個組織，金鐘仁有幸目睹全程，就是在看著朴灿烈穿著長風衣的背影，決定追隨他的步伐，進入中情局。

也好在他也是這塊料，才能順利地當上特工，不然哪有那麼簡單的事。

當晚

“九點鐘方向有兩個。”都暻秀的聲音透過耳機傳入兩人耳裡，朴灿烈快速地開兩槍，卻傳來四聲槍響。

金鐘仁無辜地聳肩，表示自己不是故意的，忽然眼神一變，兩發子彈擦著朴灿烈的耳際準確地射中目標。

因為是自己大意，朴灿烈彆扭地接受金鐘仁剛才救了自己一命的事實，隨後兩人迅速地朝目標所在的辦公室前進。

“一點鐘方向！來了…五、六、七、八個！”

朴灿烈才開了一槍，就被後面突襲的人撞得趴在地上。“啊後面！”

用手肘使勁往後杵，胖子哀號一聲移開了，朴灿烈猛地站起來，撿起飛到一邊的槍，了結他。

“下次可以提早告訴我嗎？”朴灿烈狠狠地一拳揍得人站立不穩，“因、為、我、”

甩開撲上來的小嘍囉，抽出另一把槍，掃射，“非常不爽、啊！”

“黑皮走！”金鐘仁同樣解決了不少，他大步跑著，看著朴灿烈飛揚的笑臉，心裡突然飽脹著滿足，或許我一直想要的，就是和你並肩作戰。

3  
“嘶…你輕點行嗎？”朴灿烈歪著嘴角痛得抽氣，“這點小傷幹嘛塗藥啊！”

都暻秀戳了一下他的傷口，無奈地說，“你就是不處理傷口才全身是疤！”

“啊啊啊，痛啊！”

金鐘仁坐在椅子上清理槍管，“第一次知道還有愛受傷又不敢擦藥的傢伙。”

朴灿烈狠瞪了他一眼，“你給我閉嘴！”

“別動別動！”

自從他仨組隊以來，這倆就吵不停，都暻秀被夾在中間常常哭笑不得，不過也挺樂見其成的，畢竟以前的朴灿烈雖然性格和現在差不多，但總給他一種不真實的感覺，像是各種情緒都是他裝出來的。

現在的朴灿烈，卻是有血有肉的，是真的生氣、真的開心…這些改變都是金鐘仁帶給他的，都暻秀微笑地想著，心裡卻隱隱泛出澀意，是金鐘仁啊……

“D？你怎麼了？”金鐘仁不知何時走到他面前，都暻秀渾然不覺，“哦哦，沒事啊。灿烈呢？”

“他去洗漱，說是流了一身汗。”

金鐘仁提議，“你臉色很蒼白啊，要不先去睡一覺，反正晚上才行動。”

都暻秀不自然地點點頭，“也好。”


	4. Chapter 4

金鐘仁走出房間，站在門口，若有所思地摸著下巴，不知道在想什麼。

朴灿烈頭上罩著毛巾，渾身散著熱氣，水珠滴答滴答地順著精瘦的上腹滑落，他毛毛躁躁地翻找被他隨地亂扔的衣服。

眼前毫無所覺的朴灿烈，全身上下只有一條鬆垮地快要露出股溝的內褲，長期鍛鍊的腰身柔韌且蘊含力量，兩條長腿比女人還要白嫩，足踝纖細得彷彿一折就斷，近乎完美的身體，美中不足的是無處不在的疤痕，每一個令人讚嘆的部位，都有著或細小或醜陋寬大的痕跡。

金鐘仁的眼神變得幽深，從今往後，沒有人能傷害你，只要我在，任何人都沒有資格觸碰你。

他往前跨了一步，像是被蠱惑地撫上朴灿烈的側臉，手指停在那兒不動，好似在感受那人的存在。

朴灿烈早就感受到他的接近，卻沒有動作，直到金鐘仁更近一步的觸摸，抬起頭，朴灿烈觸到金鐘仁的眼神，他困惑地試圖判斷深埋其中的情感，自己也不曉得，怎麼就讓他靠近了呢，怎麼……就放任他肆意變得特別？

明明就，決定不再動心啊……

金鐘仁望著他佈滿水氣的雙眼，忽然邪氣地笑了，你親手畫下的界線，看著吧，我是怎麼一步一步摧毀，怎麼，變得沒有一絲距離。

屬於對方的薄唇，溫熱地緊貼著自己，從細細的淺啜到大力地噬咬，沒有細縫的相接，呼吸間全是對方的氣息，唾液吞嚥的聲音意外的響亮，本是推阻的手只抵在金鐘仁胸前，反而被那人緊握住，再不鬆開。

不知道過了多久，金鐘仁意猶未盡地放開朴灿烈的唇瓣，被品嚐地紅腫的軟肉泛著水光，雙唇的主人臉色潮紅地不發一語，像是在默認自己連失好幾城。

金鐘仁欺身向前又偷了一吻，“走吧，是時候準備了。”

“還用你說！死黑皮、菜鳥！”朴灿烈甩開他的手，正要打開都暻秀的門，又被大力拉回去，他怒了，正要開揍，就被蓋頭蓋腦地套上襯衫。

“穿好衣服，你是暴露狂嗎？前輩。”金鐘仁戲謔地在他耳邊低低地說，幾次都觸及敏感的耳廓。

“剛剛也沒叫我穿衣服啊，無聊。”朴灿烈嘟嘟噥噥地乖乖穿好衣服。

也就你這傻子沒發覺都暻秀的心思，金鐘仁半是無奈地欣賞美人穿衣秀。

“這次的目標是國際記者，他在兩天前試圖在黑市兜售我國機密情報，結果因為價格談不攏沒賣成。而昨天他又和A國的政客決定在今晚某富商的慈善晚會接頭，親手把情報給他。”

都暻秀打了個哈欠，讓電腦轉向，指了指照片，“這是記者和政客的照片，Boss說今晚倆都要解決。”

朴灿烈點點頭，“你給我們弄了什麼身份？”

“服務生。”

都暻秀拿出兩張證件遞給兩人，“哦對，據說那個記者好男色，你們注意點啊。”

“嗯。”朴灿烈漫不經心地擦著他的小刀，不就是基佬麼，能咋地我。

“先生，要香檳麼？”記者拿著個箱子，神色慌張地左顧右盼，金鐘仁端著盤子微笑地詢問，“哦…哦，來一杯吧。”

男人喝了一大口，才發覺眼前的服務生很對胃口，寬肩窄臀，古銅色的皮膚絲滑絲滑的，看著就令人垂涎。

金鐘仁收回杯子，不着痕跡地放下監聽器，轉身離開時，屁股被狠捏了一下，大禍臨頭的男人自以為瀟灑地對他拋媚眼，金鐘仁維持著職業笑容挪開黏在臀部上的手，轉身離開。

“哈哈哈哈，看你那傻樣。”朴灿烈幸災樂禍地在一旁抖腳，“D，看來我們的記者先生喜歡黑皮啊。”

都暻秀在監視器前搖搖頭，不予置評。

“看到目標2了，動手。”從門外走進的A國政客沒來得及打電話聯繫記者，金鐘仁隨即欺上前摀住他的嘴巴往陰暗處拖，肥碩的身軀把西裝撐得扣子繃緊，金鐘仁躲過政客的耳目，迅速處理掉。

朴灿烈正了正衣領，慢慢接近抱著箱子一臉有鬼的記者，“先生，有位朋友請你過去敘敘舊。”

“什麼朋友？”

“就是A國的…”朴灿烈端著笑容，一副你知我知的神秘樣子，記者也不疑有他，跟在他後頭快步走出會場。

“你老闆呢？”“這是哪兒？”

朴灿烈停下腳步，回頭給了男人一記重拳，可憐的傢伙白眼一翻，昏倒在地上。

“媽的，讓你碰我男人。”朴灿烈一腳踩碎他的眼鏡，掏出槍，碰__“老子都沒摸過呢。”

“噗。”

“誰？！”朴灿烈一驚，端著槍急轉過身。

金鐘仁緩緩從暗處走了出來，他看著記者的屍體，壞心眼地搖搖頭，“嘖嘖嘖，真粗暴。”

朴灿烈把槍插回褲帶，欲蓋彌彰地用身體遮住砲灰，“…一般一般。”

金鐘仁更進一步，“誰是你男人啊？”

朴灿烈嘴硬地回答，“滾蛋，你耳朵不好了吧。我什麼都沒說。”

“喂，再這麼口是心非我就懲罰你了啊。”

朴灿烈惱羞成怒，憑什麼我要被菜鳥欺負，獅子不發威你當我是Hello Kitty啊。

“你欠揍啊！”一拳出去，金鐘仁早有防備地躲開，接住朴灿烈的拳頭，右手瞬間麻掉，真是毫不留情，那就別怪我投直球。

金鐘仁以迅雷不及掩耳的速度壓制住朴灿烈，把他狠狠地禁錮在牆面和自己之間，他慢慢湊近朴灿烈耳朵，對方的耳朵很快紅得滴血，“前、輩，我能請教一個問題嗎？”

朴灿烈不自在地試圖躲開他的氣息，卻只是徒勞地讓那人得寸進尺地拉近距離，明明已經滿盤皆輸，還是覺得不能失了前輩的威信，強自鎮定地回答，“什、什麼？”

“If you stole a kiss , how would you return it?”

金鐘仁慢條斯理地說完，心下也有點緊張，朴灿烈到底會怎麼回呢……

朴灿烈聽完明顯是陷阱的一句話，不管回不回答，結果都是一樣，看著對方眼裡隱藏的很好的忐忑不安，突然笑了。

真正因為歡喜而發出的笑容，是連眼尾都會露出笑紋的真實，張揚而充滿自信的面容，是初見時讓他一見鍾情的美好，是最耀眼的熱焰，是朴灿烈。

金鐘仁在剎那間失神地看著，直到唇上傳來柔軟的觸感，接著是被啃咬的刺痛，朴灿烈口齒不清地說，“白痴，當然是讓我吻回來咯。”

兩個笨蛋，要談情說愛請關掉耳機好嗎？

都暻秀蓋起屏幕，苦笑地想著。


	5. Chapter 5

一盤不怎麼美味的肉

朴灿烈猴急地脫掉服務生的馬甲，出了一身汗渾身都不舒服，邊走邊脫，一路踩著衣服衝到浴室洗澡。

金鐘仁無奈地在後面一件一件撿起，折好放著，自己也脫掉外套，坐在椅子上，托著下巴沉思，目光瞥見床頭附近的抽屜，他打開櫃子，裡頭放著一罐據說很好用的潤滑液，他摸摸下巴。今晚能派上用場嗎？

金鐘仁向來不是坐以待斃的主，直起身，把自己脫個精光，拿著潤滑液就打開了浴室的門。

裡頭煙霧瀰漫的充滿熱氣，朴灿烈背對著門仰頭沖澡，第一眼是線條優美的背脊，再到細細的腰部，渾圓挺翹的臀看起來手感好的不得了。

金鐘仁慢慢逼近，只差一步兩人就會貼得緊密，此時朴灿烈突然出聲，“幹嘛？”

“一起洗啊。”金鐘仁不慌不忙地回答。

朴灿烈笑得肩膀都在顫抖，他自然地轉過身，“屁話。”

往前走了一步，兩人的上身緊緊地貼在一起，金鐘仁明顯地感受到對方的乳頭磨蹭著自己的，朴灿烈故作無辜地歪頭，“想操我啊？”

金鐘仁伸手固住他的臀，狠狠地拉向自己，兩人半抬頭的陰莖互觸，低低地笑，“不行嗎？”

朴灿烈一瞬間慌了神，努力鎮定後，他順著金鐘仁手臂的肌理慢慢撫摸而上，直到他的鋒利的下顎，“為什麼不是我操你呢？”

“明明看起來那麼…美味。”朴灿烈撫著金鐘仁的薄唇，淡淡地說。

金鐘仁張開嘴，含入朴灿烈帶著水珠的手指，色情地吸吮。

朴灿烈有點緊張，以為金鐘仁只是玩玩，現在看起來非常危險，好像真的會被吃掉。

“別玩了…”抽不回手指，朴灿烈抵著金鐘仁的前胸，卻被狠咬了一口，大野狼吐出他的手指，邪氣地笑，“誰說我在玩了？”

被一步一步逼退，朴灿烈的背脊觸到冰涼的牆壁，退無可退地被吻住唇瓣，口腔被靈巧的舌頭攻城掠地地來回舔弄，唾液順著閉不攏的嘴往外流淌。

“唔…哈…金、唔…”

敏感的喉嚨也被人惡意地玩弄，朴灿烈無力地抓著金鐘仁的後頸，氣得想折斷。

抽空肺部氧氣的吻才剛結束，從沒被玩弄的乳頭就被男人溫熱的口腔包裹，像是要吸出奶水般地用力，“不要…玩、那裡…啊…要…”

朴灿烈難耐地扣著牆縫，滾圓的大眼充滿水氣，失控地扯著金鐘仁的頭髮，男人空出手用力打了一下他的屁股，“別抓。”

“啊！你、王八蛋！”朴灿烈被刺激得一縮，雖然想把金鐘仁扯得禿頭，但又怕被打屁股，只好換抓脖子。

直到朴灿烈原本小小的乳頭紅腫地像兩顆紅果，金鐘仁才放過他，攔腰抱起軟的像灘泥的朴灿烈，放到洗手台上，打開他緊閉的雙腿，金鐘仁抬頭邪笑，朴灿烈突然有種不好的預感。

金鐘仁伸手撫了撫他鮮嫩的後穴，把兩瓣肉臀掰開，湊近舔了一下，朴灿烈渾身一彈，他難受地緊緊闔上腿，反倒將男人的頭夾住。

“啊…髒啊！不、要舔…”

朴灿烈的脖頸往後仰著，如瓷器般精緻優美，又脆弱不堪。

金鐘仁寬大的舌頭來回戳刺著穴口，把臀肉掰得更開，一縮一縮的蜜穴被舔得露出一個小洞，金鐘仁趁勢用舌頭頂入，變換著角度戳著腸道。

朴灿烈緊抓著冰涼的洗手台，覺得身上熱得要燒起來，那處舒服地喟嘆，身體深處卻有著沒被滿足的搔癢，恨不得讓金鐘仁再舔深一點。

“啊…哈，好舒服……再、再深…一點。”

金鐘仁突然收回舌頭，抽離時腸肉擠壓著挽留，差點沒夾斷。

“這麼快就騷成這樣了？”

朴灿烈也懶得再裝矜持，爽才重要，瞬間空虛的後穴讓他來回蹭著雙腿，白嫩的長腿在金鐘仁面前晃呀晃。

“舔我……”

金鐘仁打開潤滑液的蓋子，擠出一大坨在手上，兩根手指伸入被已經被舔開的后穴，慢慢擴張著。

修長有力的手指一刺入甬道就被騷浪的腸肉緊緊包裹，他有技巧地碾按著肉壁，朴灿烈難受地扭動，還是好癢，還想要更多。

整個屁股被滲出的淫水弄得濕淋淋的，金鐘仁加了兩根手指，四根手指明顯比較難動作，於是多加了潤滑液，層層疊疊的腸肉不停地攪動，朴灿烈被攀升的快感帶得腦袋一片空白，唾液流到唇邊也不自知。

忽然被按到那點，朴灿烈猛地收緊穴口，舒服地腳趾蜷曲，雙腿繃得直直的，一直沒被觸碰的前端顫抖著吐出白液。

看著沉浸在高潮帶來的震顫的朴灿烈，金鐘仁忍得全身是汗，突然失去慢慢來的興致，一下抽出手指，炙熱的柱體抵在穴口，挺身進入，層層疊疊的腸肉細密地包裹著柱身，金鐘仁強忍著射精的慾望，開始抽插。

朴灿烈雙眼濕潤地呻吟，細瘦的雙腿顫抖著收攏，又被大力掰開，以便肏得更深。

從肏入後便不吭一聲的金鐘仁讓朴灿烈有點害怕，摸索著金鐘仁的臉把他拉近自己，薄薄的皮膚下依稀可見的血管透著潮紅的臉色顯得格外脆弱，朴灿烈湊近男人的唇邊，口齒不清地說，“你、幹嘛…不吻我？”

“為什麼…不、說話…”

金鐘仁充滿情慾的瞳孔裡倒映著朴灿烈的模樣，擺動腰身肏著眼前被狠狠侵犯，還恨不得讓自己被他拆吃入腹的笨蛋，低聲說，“忙著…吃你啊。”

金鐘仁摟住朴灿烈的腰轉過身，抬起他無力垂下的腿往外拉，“看鏡子。”

朴灿烈聞言，抬頭看著眼前霧濛濛的鏡子，裡頭的自己渾身泛著情動的粉紅色，不知道是眼淚還是唾液流得滿臉都是，雙腿大張，露出被肏得紅腫的小穴，紫紅色的陰莖在其中快速抽插著，他羞憤欲死地不願相信鏡子裡的人是自己，一方面又格外的動情，絞緊的腸肉讓金鐘仁爽得不想再忍，最後肏了幾十下，一邊還快速套弄朴灿烈的。

兩人一起顫抖著射精，朴灿烈酥軟地往後靠著金鐘仁緊實的上身，懶懶地接吻，朴灿烈累得就這樣睡著，仔細想想，這樣的生活也不錯嘛。


End file.
